


Hello

by gggghik



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Instagram Stories, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Tour, interactive introverts, this is my first phanfic and its purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gggghik/pseuds/gggghik
Summary: This is a phanfic that takes place after Dan posts his fire mirror selfie before the london II show





	Hello

Dan had just finished taking the selfie and was adding the filter when familiar arms wrapped around his middle.  
“Could you look at this before I post it?” he asked, placing a hand on the one rested on his stomach.  
“Mm,” Phil replied, nuzzling into Dan’s neck and pressing his lips to the skin, “it looks wonderful.”  
Dan flushed and craned his neck away from Phil to look at him, “not before the show you spork, and you didn’t even look at it.”  
Phil laughed, “I don’t have to ,I know it’s great.”  
Dan held his phone up for Phil to look anyways. Phil bit his lip and then raised his eyebrows at Dan.  
“Now who’s teasing too much before the show,” Phil accused.  
“I am not! I wanted your opinion is that illegal,” Dan defended.  
Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Dan, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
“You know you look good.”  
Dan grinned slyly and turned in Phil’s arms, “and I wanted your opinion on how good.”  
“Ha! I was right,” Phil exclaimed before leaning in to press their lips together, “and the opinion is very good.”  
Dan leaned back and put his arms around Phil’s neck, looking at him.  
“Hello,” he said, brushing his thumbs over the nape of Phil’s neck.  
“Howdy,” Phil answered back in an obnoxious American accent and Dan snorted, pulling away.  
“You’re an absolute dork,” he said as he fixed his jacket and flopped down onto one of the couches where he started adding text to his photo through instagram.  
“I’m your dork,” Phil said in a sing-songy voice as he slumped down on the other end of the couch.  
Dan added the photo to his story and Phil’s phone buzzed.  
“Do you have my story notifications on?” Dan asked, laughing.  
“You have mine on,” Phil retorted before clicking on the notification and taking a screenshot, “sexy.”  
Dan felt a tiny blush creep onto his face and he kicked Phil’s knee, “if you wanted it I could’ve just sent it to you.”  
Phil looked up and shrugged before bringing his phone up and snapping another picture of Dan.  
“Stop it,” Dan protested, covering his face, “or I’ll start taking pictures of you.”  
“I can’t help it if you’re beautiful.”  
“Shut up,” Dan replied with another kick.  
Phil laughed, his tongue poking from his teeth. Quickly, Dan shot up his phone and snapped a picture.  
“Hey!” Phil exclaimed, sitting up onto his knees in front of Dan, reaching for him.  
“See! It’s the tongue thing,” Dan said, shoving the phone in Phil’s face.  
“Okay, yes, it’s the tongue thing,” Phil gave him, pushing the phone away to crawl on top of Dan, “kind of more interested in yours though.”  
“Phil!” Dan sputtered, peeking at the slightly ajar door to their dressing room, “you can’t just say that stuff.”  
Phil grinned and cupped Dan’s face in one hand.  
Dan turned to kiss Phil’s palm, “after the show, I promise. Besides, we get to sleep in tomorrow.”  
Phil waggled his eyebrows and Dan shoved him off.  
“Right now we got fans to please,” Dan said watching Phil stand up and stretch. He reached out to tickle the bit of skin that was exposed as he did so, “so let’s get dressed and ready materino.”


End file.
